Imposible
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque imposible era una palabra que describía perfectamente el lazo que los unía.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece

**Nota de autor: **Esto tenía que escribirse, sí o sí.

Aunque todavía duele ;-;

Espero lo disfruten. Y Onmi, gracias; no encuentro otra manera de agradecerte por fangirlear conmigo ;U;

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

* * *

><p>El viento mecía suavemente la fina tela sobre la cuna de la infante dormida, el mundo podía estar en guerra y la tierra bañándose con sangre de los guerreros que defendían su nación; pero ella estaba perdida en su mundo de sueños.<p>

En la habitación no había más que silencio y todavía así, el estratega podía sentir sus oídos palpitar con los gritos ensordecedores de la batalla, del rugido del metal chocando contra el metal de las espadas que danzaban juntas en un baile de muerte y destrucción. Y sin embargo, estando ahí su corazón herido intentaba encontrar la paz que le había sido arrebatada.

La bebé se quejó en su sueño, sintiendo el aura turbia de su observador y Robin se vio obligado a retirar la tela que cuidaba de ella para que nadie irrumpiera su descanso, la miró tan largamente como pudo; absorbiendo los pequeños detalles de su infantil rostro.

«Lucina»

El nombre resonó en su mente como un recuerdo doloroso de lo que, si hubiese nacido mujer, podría al menos tener la dicha de soñar. Sin embargo, su condición como hombre no solo se lo impedía, sino que le recordaba siempre como una gota de agua cayendo en su cerebro:

Era imposible que Chrom lo amara.

Era imposible tener una familia con él.

Robin tragó el nudo en su garganta cuando sintió a la pequeña aferrarse con fuerza a su dedo, destruyendo con aquel gesto todo el autocontrol que por meses había construido a su alrededor. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la alzó para acunarla entre sus brazos y volvió a mirarla detenidamente.

—Eres igual a tu padre— murmuró con voz llena de dolor, cepillando con sus dedos el cabello de la niña dormida, la pequeña sonrió entre sueños al escuchar su voz y Robin quiso ser capaz de apresarla a su pecho para poder transferirle todo el amor que sentía por su padre y dejar todo el dolor atrás.

Sus manos temblaron, su respiración se volvió una tortura para sus pulmones y se mordió el labio para evitar derrumbarse en ese lugar, Robin no quería hacerlo; porque era perder la única parte valiosa que había en él y que podía ofrecer.

—Lo siento— dijo con todo el dolor que habitaba en su ser, aferrándose a la esperanza de que aquella criatura pura y llena de inocencia fuera capaz de otorgarle lo que él más anhelaba, de que Lucina fuera, con su sola presencia; el candado que su corazón necesitaba para guardar su amor por Chrom.

No era un secreto para él que aquella niña era y seria la digna heredera que el pueblo de Ylisse necesitaba, aun si Chrom no amara a su madre; tenía que mantenerse lejos de él y ser solo el estratega que siempre había sido dejando de lado los sentimientos que tenia por el príncipe. Los ojos de la bebé se abrieron revelando sus orbes azuladas y la señal de que pertenecía a la casta real en uno de sus ojos, al ver al albino la niña soltó una risita estirando sus manos para intentar tocarlo.

Robin sonrió dejando que Lucina cumpliera su objetivo, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al escuchar pequeños balbuceos por su parte, el estratega empezó a mecerla después de unos segundos para poder dormirla y regresarla a su cuna; cuando sintió a alguien tras él.

Un brazo lo rodeó por la cintura haciéndolo estremecer al reconocer el tacto, lamentando que su visita nocturna fuera interrumpida por la única persona que no deseaba ver.

—Así que eras tú— Chrom murmuró mas dormido que despierto, recargando su frente en el hombro de Robin—, no me des estos sustos de muerte. —Al ver la confusión en las facciones del estratega, el príncipe continuó su explicación—; Lucina por lo general despierta llorando cerca de esta hora, pero últimamente no lo hacia; sino que me esperaba risueña. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—Nada.

La verdadera incógnita para Chrom, era si su amigo iba a corresponder a los sentimientos que su hija le había confesado antes de regresar a su tiempo o si Robin la extrañaba tanto como para visitar a la bebé cuando nadie podía verlo y pensar que tenía extraños sentimientos por ella; Chrom lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era incapaz, pero la inseguridad que le producía no saber acerca de que sentía su mejor amigo lo tenía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Cuando lo había perdido, había sido un duro golpe para él y de solo pensar que podía volver a marcharse lo había obligado a casi encerrarlo -sutilmente- en las murallas del castillo. Aunque todavía así, no podía descifrar los pensamientos más profundos de Robin.

Chrom sabia que no podía llegar y decir «estoy enamorado de ti», porque era imposible que el estratega correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

—Será una gran reina— Robin murmuró jugueteando con uno de sus dedos en las manos de la pequeña, Chrom no se había alejado de su espalda, pero ya lo había soltado por lo que podía formar una frase con lucidez.

—Y Morgan estará a su lado— el príncipe dijo.

—Si.

Esa era la razón primordial del porque Robin también había decidido enterrar los sentimientos que sentía por el hombre tras él, porque si su hija iba a nacer en un par de años; significaba que encontraría a alguien a quien podría llegar a amar, tal vez no con la misma intensidad que a Chrom, pero lo haría.

Robin dejó a la bebé notando como las orbes azules lo observaban detenidamente, se agachó depositando un beso en la frente de la niña y después caminó hasta la puerta.

—Descansa, Chrom.

—Dulces sueños, Robin.

Porque «imposible» era una palabra que describía perfectamente el lazo que los unía, porque sin importar cuanto amor hubiera en sus cuerpos y sus almas; la barrera que ellos mismos habían creado no iba a poder derrumbarse.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
